


Your Silhouette Over Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bottom Louis, Felching, Gay Bar, Harry in Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright don’t forget the mission, get Louis laid,” Louis shouted over the music.</p><p>“Don’t know who Louis is, but I support it.”</p><p>Louis turned towards the contributing voice and saw the bartender leaning in front of him, his elbows resting against the lip of the bar. He had brown hair that fell in loose curls just above his collar bones which were perfectly on show due to the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his abdomen. The shirt’s sleeves were cuffed up along his inked bicep and the pattern was something that Louis would expect a dad on vacation to wear, not a young bartender. </p><p>“He’s Louis,” Zayn said, jutting his thumb in Louis’ direction.</p><p>The bartender nodded approvingly, “then I definitely support it.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Or the one where Louis went out one night after work, wanting to get laid, and then ended up meeting a bartender named Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Silhouette Over Me

Louis strode across the uniformed white tile flooring, eyes trained on the receptionist desk ahead. Men and women brushed past each other as they rushed towards their destinations. Tailored suits from top designers collided with leather bound briefcases as the individuals made their way in and out of the building. The sterile stone walls were draped bare, giving off an echo of the murmuring footsteps that passed through the halls.

Similar to the rest of the lobby area in Cowell Enterprises, the receptionist desk was minimalistic. A computer and phone set were the only objects to be seen. Everything was pristine and everything was of purpose, like those who work there.  A woman sat behind the computer screen and Louis noted the contrast between her black fitted blazer and long silver hair. She couldn’t have been older than thirty. Louis always did appreciate the young regime of workers that Cowell Enterprises held. A multibillionaire based company that thrived on the skilled youth of the workplace. There was no question that Cowell Enterprises was the leading engineering company in not only England, but Europe as well.

“Welcome to Cowell Enterprises, how can I help you today?” the receptionist asked once Louis was stood in front of the desk.

“Louis Tomlinson, I’m here for a meeting with Mr. Cowell,” Louis briskly replied, checking the time on his Rolex GMT Master wristwatch. It was a present for himself when he gained the promotion as head of the green energy department during the past business season.

The receptionist’s eyes slightly widened in recognition that Louis must be someone of importance if he had a direct meeting with Simon. She entered his credentials into the system once he slipped his identification across the desktop, her fingers flying over the keys with eased practice.

She slid his identification card back to him along with an elevator card that would allow him clearance up to the top floor where Simon’s office resided. Even though Louis was the head of one of Simon’s departments, he didn’t physically work in Cowell Enterprises. He was generally a field agent of sorts. Louis went to project sites, evaluated, and then sent in results. He was rarely sat behind a desk for an obscene amount of time which was the main reason why Louis liked his job. 

_That_ , and his quite agreeable salary.

“Thank you,” Louis murmured, taking the keycard and walking to the furthest elevator along the right wall. He slid the keycard through a scanner and entered the mirrored elevator once a familiar _ding_ , rang out. As he rode up to the thirty-seventh floor, Louis looked over his appearance in the reflection. He was wearing his Armani blue steel suit that was personally fitted for his frame. Louis would never admit that he got suits fitted to him just because of the fact that his bum was a bit larger and he was a bit shorter than the average man. If anyone asked, he would say that he was paid the best so naturally, he had to look the best.

Louis lightly ran his fingers over his styled quiff, making sure that the matte wax was still holding the dark caramel tendrils back. The slight circles under his eyes were a faint plumb color. Louis almost liked that they reflected how hard he worked to get to where was. Twenty eight years of hustling meant that he earned them.

****

“Bitch, I’m home,” Louis sang out as he dropped his keys into the bowl by the door.

“Charming as ever,” was called out from somewhere further in the flat.

Louis walked through the entry way and saw the balcony door propped open. He crossed their wood floor and pushed the door with his hand, easily climbing outside. His flatmate was lounging on one of their reclining chairs with a cigarette dangling from his lips, his left hand resting behind his head as he looked up towards the sky.

Zayn and Louis had been living together since they were freshers at Manchester University, assigned randomly together through the school. Zayn had always been Louis’ go to person. Through every relationship and the late night review sessions, Zayn was right there next to him. If he wasn’t basically Louis’ brother or in a relationship, Louis probably would be in love with him.

Reaching his fingers into his back pocket, Louis pulled out a familiar box of Marlboro reds. He flipped open the top of the small box and pulled out a cigarette. Louis nudged his hip against Zayn’s shoulder and in response, Zayn wordlessly handed him his lighter that was on the side table. Ten years later, it still impressed Louis how in sync they were.

Lighting the fag and taking a heavy pull with an inhale, Louis breathed out the smoke and let himself deflate from his long day. The smoke swirled in the starry skyline and Louis watched it begin to entangle with Zayn’s exhales.

“How was the meeting?” Zayn asked between his drags.

Louis walked passed Zayn and laid down on the adjacent recliner. “S’fine, just a progress report of the mills up in Edinburgh.” 

Zayn hummed in response, sitting up to stub out the remaining bud in the ash tray. “Want to come out tonight? Liam‘s gonna be here soon.”

Liam was Zayn’s boyfriend and they were stupidly domestic with each other. It was part endearing and part sickening for Louis to witness. They met during their third year of uni when Zayn was working at the library for some extra money. Liam needed help with the dewy decimal system during fall finals and then he just sort of kept coming back. Louis never stopped giving him shit for that.

“Eh, not sure if I’m up to it honestly,” Louis shrugged.

Zayn turned in his seat and faced Louis straight on, “Mate, when’s the last time you got out?”

Louis stubbed out his cigarette in response and Zayn snorted, “That’s what I thought.”

“You two go out and try not to get kicked out for publicly fucking or-"

“Oi!”

“-something like that,” Louis finished as if Zayn didn’t interrupt him.

“We’re going to Gabriel’s,” Zayn said, the corner of his mouth raised.

Gabriel’s was notoriously known as the best gay bar in Soho. Zayn of all people knew that Louis was due for meeting someone and pulling that night. Ever since his promotion, Louis hadn’t exactly had much time to go out and meet people. Let alone meet anyone that he wanted to take back and let their weight press him deep into his mattress.

“I think my dick’s lonely,” Louis said with a straight face.

Zayn snorted, “Mate, I could have probably told you that.”

Louis full on pouted, “When did I become 'that guy'? The sad and neglected dick guy.”

“This is why you’re going to wear your Arse Jeans, and come out with us,” Zayn grasped Louis’ shoulder with a sense of finality.

Louis huffed as he stood up from his chair, making his way back inside. He strode to the back of the flat where his room was. He closed the door, walked over to his closet and stood in front of it with his hands on his hips. If he was going to do this, he had to do it well.

Fifteen minutes later and Louis was walking back out of his room to see Zayn and Liam sitting by the breakfast bar. Liam saw him first and gave a wolf whistle which Louis sincerely appreciated.

“Alright give us a twirl, babes,” Zayn waggled his eyebrows.

Louis wore a red scoop neck that showed off the sharpness of his collar bones. He put on his black skinny jeans, the same ones that Zayn had dubbed as his “arse jeans.” They had a tendency to exaggerate the thickness of his bum. He finished the outfit off with a pair of black vans that showcased his ankles quite nicely.

“Liam,” Louis began as he walked over to the bowl by the door and picked up his keys and wallet, “Our goal tonight is to get me laid.”

Liam shrugged nonchalantly, “Rules?”

“Preferably attractive and not homicidal. Extra points if they’re taller than me.”

“The last part won’t be too hard,” Zayn snorted. Liam being the good boyfriend he was, laughed at Louis’ expense.

“5’9 isn’t that short!” Louis huffed out, pulling the front door open.

“You are not 5’9” came in unison from behind Louis.

“Fuck off,” Louis indignantly muttered.

****

The three men caught a cab to go to the bar, a quick fifteen minute drive from where Louis and Zayn lived. When they pulled up outside of Gabriel’s, there were already drunken people stumbling outside of the entrance. Louis took it as a good sign that he was bound to find someone drunk and willing. Two credentials which were also added to the list of rules as they were in the cab.

Gabriel’s was matted red brick on the outside with a florescent blue sign perched above the entrance. The entryway smelled of smoke and the comingling brands of cologne that passed through with each of the patrons. The inside of the bar was relatively average sized for it being known as one of the most popular nightlife places in all of Soho. Impressive lines of vodka, tequila, and rum were lined up along the back section of the bar while there was an assortment of at least ten different beers on tap. Liam led the way to the bar and angled himself so that Zayn and Louis could stand in front of him and not be pushed by the numerous amounts of already drunken customers. All of the long hours that Liam spent at the gym after work really paid off for their benefit Louis decided.

“Alright don’t forget the mission, get Louis laid,” Louis shouted over the music.

“Don’t know who Louis is, but I support it.”

Louis turned towards the contributing voice and saw the bartender leaning in front of him, his elbows resting against the lip of the bar. He had brown hair that fell in loose curls just above his collar bones which were perfectly on show due to the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his abdomen. The shirt’s sleeves were cuffed up along his inked bicep and the pattern was something that Louis would expect a dad on vacation to wear, not a young bartender.

“He’s Louis,” Zayn said, jutting his thumb in Louis’ direction.

The bartender nodded approvingly, “Then I definitely support it.”

“Cheeky,” Louis grinned, leaning over the bar himself.

“What can I get you guys?” The bartender asked as he blatantly only looked at Louis.

“Two rounds of tequila for Lou and dark spiced rum and coke for us,” Liam decided.

“Thanks dad,” Louis crooned as Liam pulled out his wallet.

“Decided to do a double as well,” the bartender said as he cut up a fresh lime and placed four tequila shots out instead of two. 

Zayn, not so discretely, hip checked Louis. Louis wasn’t paying much attention as he licked his hand and poured salt on it. Once the drinks were set out in front of the four of them, Louis and the bartender each picked up an individual slice of lime with their salt covered hand and the first shot of tequila in the other.

“Ready?” Louis challenged.

“On three,” the bartender responded with an easy grin.

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three,” they said before licking salt, shooting back tequila and then biting into a lime. Louis tried to keep his face neutral and not look completely ridiculous from the strong taste drenched on his tongue. He must not have done a very good job though because the bartender started laughing as he discarded the remains of the lime off of the bar and into a bin.

“Round two?”

“Definitely,” Louis confidently said.

“Here’s to you getting laid,” the bartender said, holding up the shot to clink their shot glasses together.

Louis barked out a laugh and immediately covered his mouth with his hand because it was a bit high pitched, even for him. “Thanks for the support, pal.”

The bartender nodded and then they were taking the second shot. Louis always found that the second shot was significantly easier than the first which always was a good enough incentive for him to keep drinking. Louis turned around to see that Zayn and Liam had already abandoned him in favor of grinding against each other on the dancefloor. He put down the lime and gave a quick wave to the bartender before he let himself make his way through the dancefloor.

The pulse of the bass was rhythmically soothing to the alcohol that was now coursing through his blood. His hips swayed on their own accord and he felt a smile grace his lips when a pair of strong hands found their way onto his waist only after one minute. Louis looked over his shoulder and saw a man with jet black hair, roughly an inch or two taller than him and Louis decided that he was alright enough to keep their positions.

“How about you let me buy you a drink,” he gruffly said in Louis’ ear. 

Louis nodded and then pulled on Mystery Man’s hand to lead them over to the bar area.

“Baaaaartender!” Louis called out as he saw the same bartender from before.

“The missions going well I see,” the bartender commented.

Louis giggled and clapped his hands together once, “Affirmative.”

It was the bartenders turn to laugh and Louis’ subconscious found that it was quite an endearing sound. Mystery Man on the other hand didn’t think so because he impatiently huffed, “Two whiskey sours” 

Louis’ nose crinkled in distaste, “I don’t want that.” 

“Huh?” Mystery Man asked, clearly not expecting Louis to say that.

“You didn’t even ask what I like. Fuckin’ hate whiskey, mate,” Louis replied.

The bartender looked far too happy with the exchange as he glanced back and forth between a disgruntled tipsy Louis and the inept Mystery Man.

“Alright,” Mystery Man said, clearly getting annoyed, “What is it that you want?”

“Tequila Sunrise,” Louis grinned.

The bartender attempted to bite back his smile but Louis could still see his dimple popping out around the corner of his mouth. “One sour and one sunrise,” he said before he walked away to make the drinks.

“So...What’s your name?” Mystery Man asked. He was leaning in closer to Louis, his hand landing along the center of Louis’ back.

Louis turned towards him and responded, "Louis. You?”

“Alec.”

Louis hummed in response and then the conversation immediately went flat. Promptly, he decided that Mystery Man wasn’t going to work for what he needed and he wasn’t nearly drunk enough. The bartender came back with the two drinks and he accepted the notes that Alec handed to him.

“Thank you for the drink,” Louis said as he took a sip from the drink and then promptly walked away to find Zayn and Liam. The couple was on the dancefloor and kissing rather aggressively so Louis decided to down his drink and pull them apart. Tact be damned.

“Really?” Zayn groaned, realizing that Louis was the one prying him off of Liam.

“You two clearly have other motives than to help yours truly get his arsed touched,” Louis said matter of fact.

“Shocking,” Zayn deadpanned.

Louis crossed his arms and stared the two of them down until Zayn sighed and stepped back from Liam so that he could get a better look around the bar.

“Alright,” Zayn began as his eyes locked on someone behind Louis. “Blondie in the white button up.”

Louis turned on his heel and saw a man who was of a lean build and relatively well dressed. He had some potential, Louis decided.

“Lovely, you can go back to tongue fucking now,” Louis said, patting their shoulders in unison. He could hear something along the lines of “Oh fuck off,” from behind him. The amount of tequila in his bloodstream told him not to worry about it.

 Blondie made eye contact with Louis before he was fully there, Louis smiling in response. He made his way up to him and cocked his head to the side, “Wanna dance?” Blondie nodded and let Louis lead them further into the dance floor. Louis turned around in place and draped his arms around Blondie’s neck. Blondie’s hands quickly found their way to Louis’ arse and Louis admired that sort of enthusiasm. Louis pressed their fronts closer together and grinded in a filthy manor into the very willing stranger.

A few songs passed and Louis was about to suggest getting another drink when Blondie bent down and practically moaned, “Fuck, my boyfriend would love you,” into Louis’ ear.

If there was ever a reason for semi-hard ons to die, that would be it. “Uh…Excuse me?” Louis slurred out as his actions caught up with his mind and he took a step back from Blondie.

“My boyfriend,” Blondie repeated as if it would make any more sense as to what the hell he was doing grinding on Louis.

“We like sleeping with other people along with each other.”

Louis completely detangled himself from Blondie, “Basically you’re a threesome enthusiast.”

“Well I wouldn’t put it like-“

“I need a drink,” Louis cut him off and made his way back to the bar, his feet getting tangled with one another in his haste. His eyes darted across the bar for the now familiar bartender.

The bartender made his way over to Louis with his hands on his hips, “Alone this time, hmm?”

“Him and his boyfriend are threesome enthusiasts,” Louis groaned out as he slumped against the bar.

“Which one?”

“Blondie over there,” Louis pointed out.

“Mate, that’s my boyfriend,” the bartender said with his lips in a straight line.

Louis open and closed his mouth repeatedly, eventually deciding on, “You should probably know that he told me you would love me.”

They were dead silent for a moment, Louis hoping that his drunken arse didn’t offend the one good person he had met so far. The bartender ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, beginning to walk away from Louis.

“Wait! I’m sorry. I mean, I’m not really, but you seem alright. I’m sure you guys have a lot of fun. Cause you know…He’s basically recruiting out there right now. But, I didn’t mean to, like, offend you at all. I didn’t-“

“Louis,” the bartender cut him off. Louis immediately shut up and waited for him to say something.

“I’m just joking,” he said before he doubled over and starting laughing at Louis’ quickly changed expression from guilt to offended.

Louis swatted at his arm, “You’re such a cheeky little shit.”

The bartender grabbed both of Louis’ wrists in one of his larger hands, the metal of his rings pressing coolly against his skin. “I would just like to say, for the record, I do not have a boyfriend.”

Louis would have liked to think that it was the alcohol talking but he knew that it was really just his neglected prick when he responded with, “And you’re in favor of mission get Louis laid, correct?”

“What did you have in mind?” the bartender let go of Louis’ wrists in favor of bracketing his hands on the bar. With the flashing lights illuminating the bartender’s face, Louis noticed for the first time that his eyes were an emerald green, coated with flakes of gold.

That was all it took for Louis to step up on his toes and lean across the bar so that his mouth was by the bartender’s ear. His nose grazed against the man’s jawbone and Louis noticed that he smelled faintly of apples. “Come back with me tonight.”

“You’d have to wait until I close.”

“I can do that.”

“Don’t you even want to know my name?” the bartender slowly drawled out, his head lolling to the side slightly as Louis nipped along the skin just underneath his ear. He tasted sweet and Louis couldn’t be fucked to care what his name was at this point but, manners and all.

Louis pulled back to see that the bartenders eyes were closed, his head still tilted to the side. “Alright,” he said, lowering himself back down onto his heels, “What’s your name then?”

“Harry, Harry Styles.”

****

“What’s the point of having long legs when you walk slower than my nan?”

Louis was standing by the exit of Gabriel’s, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans as he waited for Harry to come around the bar.

“You’ll get laid soon enough, pipe down,” Harry quipped.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Louis said once Harry walked out behind the bar.

“What?” Harry asked eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

How Louis had spent the past half hour sitting at the bar and not have noticed the absolutely obscene pair of white jeans that looked like they were practically painted on the long expanse of Harry’s lean legs, was a complete mystery. The cut of the jeans hung low on his hips and if Louis didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that they were actually meant for women since they left almost no room in the pelvic region. The cuff of the jeans were met with worn out brown Chelsea boots that looked as if they had seen one too many seasons. From Harry’s half unbuttoned shirt that was a montage of abstract yellows, greens and blues to his thigh hugging white jeans, Louis was officially done for.

Louis pushed himself off of the opposing wall and walked over to Harry who was still slightly confused as to what Louis was going on about. His head was slightly buzzing from the amount of alcohol in his system but Louis knew that regardless of sobriety, he just wanted Harry to be in him. Preferably sooner than later.

Stopping just in front of Harry, Louis raised his pointer finger and slowly hooked it over the first button of Harry’s shirt. Louis looked up through his eyelashes and silently asked permission when his eyes met Harry’s half hooded ones. Harry nodded and leaned forward, Louis rising up on his toes to meet him halfway. Their lips met each other in the middle and it was like a switch had been tuened on, the electricity in the room immediately charging around them. Harry moved his hands to grip at Louis’ hips as the kiss immediately became filthy. Louis bit Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and gave the soft skin a sharp nip, immediately licking over the surface with his tongue after. Harry moaned openly into his mouth and Louis took the opportunity to slip his tongue in against Harry’s. Louis scraped his blunt fingernails up Harry’s chest as they made their way to Harry’s thick hair.

Lowering his hands from Louis’ waist to the back of his thighs, Harry pulled Louis up in one swift motion. Louis immediately wrapped his legs around Harry’s middle and preened at the feeling of Harry’s large palms moving to his arse. It was the contact that Louis had been craving and now that they started, there wasn’t any way that Louis was going to wait until they got back to his flat.

Harry walked them over to the bar, his grip tightening against the muscle of Louis’ bum when Louis started kissing the side of Harry’s neck. He was set on the bar and immediately tugged on Harry’s hair so that he would climb up after him. Louis laid down on his back and let his thighs fall open as Harry joined him and crawled up along his body. Harry had one hand pressed against the bar top next to Louis’ head while the other was lightly tracing across Louis’ collar bones.

“Oh fuck,” Louis moaned when he looked across the bar and noted the horizontal mirror that was positioned just perfectly so that Louis could see how Harry looked over him. Harry met his eyes in the reflection and smirked as he made a show of slowly lowering himself onto Louis. Louis helplessly watched the reflection as Harry’s hips dipped down and then he felt Harry’s hard on graze against his own. Somehow seeing it from another angle made everything that much more intense and erotic.

“You like being able to see that baby?” Harry asked throatily, repeating the motion and watching Louis’ face in the reflection.  “See how good I look over you…”

Louis nodded and then turned away from the mirror so that he could start unbuttoning the rest of Harry’s shirt, carelessly throwing on the ground when it was off of him. Harry rucked up the hem of Louis’ shirt and then splayed his hand against his stomach, the heat from his touch was even more intoxicating than the tequila Louis had consumed earlier and he craved even more. He craved whatever Harry would give him.

Louis leaned forward and pulled Harry’s mouth back on his own, immediately licking across Harry’s bottom lip to gain entrance into his hot mouth. Harry massaged his tongue against Louis’, his fingers underneath Louis’ shirt moving upwards to rub against Louis’ right nipple. Louis let his head loll back against the wooden bar top with a slight thud in response to the euphoria that was tingling down his spine. Harry’s mouth chased him down, kissing him incessantly as his fingers massaged the nub.

“Sit up for me babe,” Harry breathed out.

Doing as he was told, Louis leaned forward and nearly whined out when Harry jumped back behind the bar and more importantly, off of Louis.

“What’re you doing?” Louis asked as he watched Harry quickly move to the farther corner of the bar, reaching down to grab something.

“Body shots,” Harry said with a stupidly giddy expression and if Louis wasn’t so turned on by thought, he would have given him an immense amount of shit for looking like a little kid on Christmas.

The bottle of tequila which was emptied a good amount, probably due to Louis, was placed on the counter along with salt and slice of lime. Louis pulled his shirt off while Harry got back on the bar and laid down against the cold wood.

Harry made quick work of Louis’ jeans and pulled them down his muscular thights, giving appreciative kisses as the material was removed.

“Didn’t know body shots required me to be fully naked,” Louis chuckled as Harry pulled down his black pants as well.

“This one will,” Harry murmured.

Louis was resting on his elbows and watched as Harry ducked down to give a quick kitten lick at the head of his cock. Louis’ hips lifted upwards subconsciously but Harry was already sitting back on his heels and staring down at Louis’ body like he wasn’t sure of what part to go for first.

Lightly, Harry tapped his side and said, “on your stomach, babe.”

Louis rolled over and shivered at the feeling of his hard cock pressed tightly between the surface of the bar and his lower abdomen. “Thought we were doing body shots?”

“We are.”

Louis was about to explain the irony of Harry not knowing how body shots work seeing as how he was a bartender but then he felt Harry lick a long strip of skin along the upper section of his spine. He could feel the salt falling on his skin where Harry’s tongue had just been and Louis felt like the air had left his lungs.

“I’ve thought about doing this all night,” Harry whispered against the tanned skin of his back, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Have you?” Louis choked out, shivering slightly as the tequila was poured against the dimples in his lower back.

“Every time you asked for tequila,” Harry began, his voice now an octave lower, “I thought about how good you would look spread out for me…letting me lick one off of you…”

Louis looked across the bar and watched as Harry picked up the lime and laid it on his left arse cheek through the reflection. Harry was looking down at him hungrily and Louis felt like he was going to implode from how badly he wanted to feel Harry’s mouth on him. Harry slowly made his way back up Louis’ body, hovering over him so that he wouldn’t touch his skin. Louis watched as Harry leaned close to his ear, watched him as he throatily said, “watch me.”

There was no way in hell that Louis wasn’t going to do just that.

Harry licked the salt first and Louis watched as he quickly shifted down to lap up the tequila was pooling in the dip of his spine. He sucked at the skin, his fingers clinging to his sides as he got every drop of the tequila off of Louis’ skin. Harry backed up a fraction more and Louis watched the way his back curved as he bent down to bite the lime off Louis’ arse cheek. Harry moaning against his skin was more than Louis was mentally prepared for.

Sitting back up with the lime in his mouth, Harry leaned over the bar and threw the peel away. Louis watched as Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his thumb and then placed his sure hands on Louis’ bum. He massaged the muscle with his long fingers, his eyes trained on the motions. Louis bit back a moan as he watched Harry duck down and bite at the muscle, quickly soothing the action with a flick of his tongue. Louis was squirming against the bar top as he waited for Harry’s tongue to reach his entrance.

“Harry,” Louis breathed out once Harry spread his cheeks and circled the tip of his tongue around Louis’ entrance.

The bar was filled with Louis’ moans and Harry’s panting as Harry began to lick earnestly across the ring of muscle. Every swipe of his tongue set a shockwave through Louis’s body. He alternated between clenching his eyes shut and watching the obscene curve of Harry’s spine in the mirror. His white jeans were unbelievably low on his hip bones and if Louis’ wasn’t so blissed out, he would be more intent on ripping them off of Harry’s body.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned once he sat back on his heels, his eyes still trained on Louis’ wet entrance. “You taste so fucking good.”

“Harry please,” Louis whined, not sure what he was even begging for but he just needed something.

Harry leaned forward and licked one last long stripe across Louis’ entrance before kissing his way from the dip of Louis’ spine to his shoulders and finishing at his neck.  His curls tickled against Louis’ neck and Louis felt positively attuned to Harry’s presence above him. “Tell me what you want babe.”

“Just-“Louis choked on his own words as Harry ground down onto him. “Fuck, Harry just fuck me already,” Louis gritted out.

Harry kissed Louis’ shoulder, “Roll on your back for me, wanna open you up.”

Louis rolled onto his back and laughed when Harry produced a packet of lube from below the bar counter top. “Someone’s prepared.”

Harry put his hand on his hip and cocked his eyebrow, “I bartend in a gay bar, of course I have lube.”

“Fair enough.”

“Some might say it even _comes in handy_ ,” Harry said with a ridiculous grin and wiggling eyebrows.

Louis through his arm over his head, “Oh god, that was just awful.”

Harry laughed and muttered “Shutup” before he kicked off his boots and finally shimmied out of the white jeans.

“Are those panties...” Louis choked out when he saw the white lace panties that were stretched across Harry’s impressive hard on.

Harry just shrugged but there was no way that Louis was going to casually brush off the fact that he was sitting in front of a gorgeous guy who looked absolutely sinful in lingerie. The white contrasted beautifully with the smooth skin of his sun kissed legs. The laurel tattoos that were inked onto his v line were dipping down to the lace band and Louis wanted his mouth on every part of him.

Louis sat up and lightly pushed on Harry’s chest so that he would lean back against the bar top, his torso stretched out and ready for Louis’ touch.

“Fucking gorgeous in these,” Louis murmured as he bent forward and brushed his nose against the prominent bulge underneath the constricting panties. They were soft against his skin and Louis was almost entranced with how the cut of them accentuated the muscles of Harry’s thighs.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, almost hesitantly. And no, that unsureness would not do.

“Babe,” Louis moaned before biting at the hem of the lace and then licking along the skin underneath. “Looks so good, fuck, those legs.”

Harry outright moaned at the praise and Louis decided that he wanted to keep pulling those sounds out of him. He slowly ran his hand along Harry’s clothed cock, feeling its thickness underneath his warm touch. Harry was squirming underneath him, the muscles of his stomach jumping with each touch.

Painstakingly slow, Louis pulled the lace down and uncovered Harry’s length. Louis approving hummed at the sight and the thought of feeling Harry’s pretty cock brush against his prostate over and over again. He wrapped his hand around the base and slowly started a rhythmic pace of jacking Harry off, closely watching Harry’s bitten lips for perfect  “o’s” with each gasp he took.

Louis bent his head down and stared Harry in the eyes and repeated what Harry told him earlier, “watch me.”

Harry looked over to the mirror while Louis wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s cock. He tasted salty on Louis’ tongue and it was a taste that Louis wasn’t ready to give up quite yet. He sank down the length of Harry’s cock and let the tip brush against the back of his throat. If Harry’s broken moan was anything to go by, he loved being deep throated.

Louis took his mouth off of Harry’s cock but kept his hand working him over as he lowered himself further and began giving his balls attention. It became evident that they were overly sensitive because Harry was gasping and panting after a few moments of Louis sucking on them.

“C’mere,” Harry eventually got out between the litany of _oh fuck_ and _uhuhuh._

Louis gave one last lick up along the blue vein that ran underneath Harry’s cock before he was crawling up Harry’s body. He straddled one leg on either side of Harry’s hips, keeping himself raised up as Harry tore open the packet of lube. Harry coated his three fingers with Astroglide and then reached underneath Louis so that he could rub his pointer finger against Louis’ rim. Louis felt his thigh muscles twitching in anticipation and he nearly forgot how to breathe when Harry pressed his finger in up to the second knuckle.

“Shh,” Harry was cooing to Louis while Louis was working himself up on giving himself time to stretch open or just get Harry in him already.

“We have time,” Harry said, his expression dripping with sincerity.

“Yeah, course,” Louis shakily said.

Harry pressed his index finger all the way in after that and Louis slumped over so that his forehead was tucked into the junction of Harry’s neck. After a moment of Louis just biting at the milky skin that still smelled like apples, Louis began circling his hips. That was all it took for Harry to start moving his finger in and out of Louis. Louis could tell that he was purposefully avoiding his prostate and if he wasn’t so content on feeling so full already, he would have resorted to begging.

A second finger pressed against his rim and Louis eagerly pressed himself down onto it, the second finger sliding in easier than the first. Harry had moved his other arm to securely hold Louis to his chest as he fucked him open thoroughly. Louis was mewling against Harry’s neck by the time Harry finally hit his prostate. His back arched subconsciously and he tried to ride down onto Harry’s fingers in complete earnest. Louis’ stomach starting to coil and he knew that he could come just from Harry fucking into him with his fingers but Louis wanted even more.

“Please Harry,” Louis practically sobbed out as Harry massaged his fingers relentlessly against his prostate.

Harry nodded, slowly removed his fingers and then laid Louis down so he was back on his back. Louis watched with hungry eyes as Harry rubbed some of the extra lube down along his length. Wrapping his legs behind Harry’s back, Louis pulled Harry in closer so that the tip of his cock was pressed against Louis’ entrance. Harry leaned forwards and kissed Louis in earnest while his arms bracketed around Louis’ head.

The feeling of Harry finally pressing into him was excruciatingly beautiful. Before Harry even bottomed out, Louis fell extraordinarily full and beyond content. Harry was heavily breathing against his temple as he began pumping in and out of Louis, his hips grinding beautifully against Louis’ bum. The rhythm they fell into had Louis grabbing onto Harry’s biceps, his fingernails biting into the skin. Every thrust was better than the last and Louis just felt so so so full.

“So fuckin’ tight,” Harry panted out, accentuating his words with a firm kiss to Louis’ throat. “Feel so good baby.”

Louis was meeting every thrust with his hips and pressing his heels into Harry’s back as to bring him impossibly closer. He could tell that Harry was close to coming because his thrusts were starting to get sloppier and his forehead was creased in concentration.

“Wanna…ah fuck…want you to fuck me over the bar,” Louis stated but made no attempt to unwrap his legs.

“Yeah?” Harry breathed out and if Louis thought that Harry looked destroyed before, he was completely wrong.

Louis nodded and unwrapped his legs, a whine coming out of him when Harry pulled out so that he could get off the bar. Harry then promptly picked Louis up and lightly brought him back to the ground, his large hands gripping onto Louis’ hips. Louis spread his stance and then leaned over onto the bar so that his back was curved in the most obscene matter. Harry positioned himself once more against Louis’ entrance and then he snapped his hips forward so that he was driving directly against Louis’ prostate.

Harry was positively relentless in his thrusts as he pulled Louis into him every time by the hold on Louis’ hips. Louis could feel that his grip was tight enough to bruise the next day and he decided that he wanted that so badly. He needed evidence of everything from the night.

The heat coiling in Louis stomach was almost unbearable to ignore any longer so he panted out, “M’ gonna come” after a particularly filthy grinding of Harry’s hips.

“Come for me baby, so close too,” Harry gritted out, his thrusts becoming erratic.  

Louis gripped onto the lip of the bar as he felt the tight coil of heat explode and radiate throughout him. His forehead dropped against the bar as he came across the paneling of the bar, each pulsing moment ringing his body of any energy. He would have missed Harry coming all together if it wasn’t for the fact that he could _feel_ the throb of Harry’s cock as he emptied himself into Louis.

Harry pressed his forehead between Louis’ shoulder blades and was leaving light kisses against his skin. Louis winced when Harry slowly pulled out of him, the feeling of being empty and so full of come at the same time. He was about to attempt standing up when he felt Harry licking at his entrance.

“ _Harry.”_

Louis could feel Harry licking his own come out of Louis’ hole and it made Louis feel like he could now die happily. Harry lazily lapped up his come, his tongue fucking easily into Louis’ entrance as he did. Harry made his way back up to the knots of Louis’ spine, kissing as he went as if he couldn’t get enough of Louis even though they had both just come.

A light kiss was pressed against Louis shoulder and Louis immediately leaned into the touch. Louis turned around so that he was facing Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. They met in the middle, kissing each other as if they had been for years. Louis could taste Harry’s come off of his tongue and it had him humming into the kiss in affirmation.

Harry pulled back and kissed Louis’ cheekbone before cheekily asking, “Mission accomplished?”

Louis laughed and tried to keep the fond off of his face as he responded, “Mission accomplished.”


End file.
